Aims: This large epidemiologic study was designed to determine prevalence of fibroids in black and white women, identify risk factors for condition, and examine biological markers in fibroid tissue to better understand factors affecting initiation and growth. Accomplishments: We completed data collection for the 1482 sample of women from those randomly selected from the GW Health Plan in Washington, DC. Data has been computerized and samples organized. Analysis has begun, beginning with a paper showing higher prevalence of fibroids in black women.